Bad Romance
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que nunca se dijo que el final de una historia de amor tenía que ser feliz. Y menos aún, cuando su romance no era tan bueno como debía ser. —Gaara, ¿me quieres? —Pues… Quererte es como…obrar un milagro.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Bad Romance ~_

_

* * *

_

La habitación estaba fría. Las paredes demasiado asfixiantes, las cuales se cernían peligrosamente a su alrededor. Y cuando sintió que su libertad se quebraba y estaba a punto de ser sepultado por la oscuridad y el terror… Despertó.

Observó con extraña atención la recámara y después de recorrerla, posó su verde mirada en la figura inerte que se encontraba a su lado. Acercó con lentitud su mano hasta posarla en el cuerpo; femenino y caliente.

Pero al tocarla, sintió una extraña humedad. Una humedad que se cernía en torno al estómago de la joven. También la extraña viscosidad que abundaba y el desconocido aroma que sobresalía de ella. Entonces, acercó su mano hasta la altura de su nariz y olió con leves aspiraciones el líquido que embargaba sus dedos.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa. Era el olor de la sangre, el que tan bien conocía él, que llegó a disfrutar de su sabor. Pero ahora, no sabía que pensar. Además la contextura tan pegajosa del cuerpo; y precisamente en el área toráxica… No, imposible.

Se levantó pesadamente del sofá y se dirigió al ventanal. Abrió las ventanas con gran ímpetu, con tal de que ese despreciable olor desapareciera de ese cuarto tan pequeño. Provocando, que el fresco viento meciera suavemente sus rojizos cabellos, hasta pareció que toda la habitación había entrado en un tenso momento _demasiado melancólico_. El airecillo alcanzó también a la chica, que al mover sus castaños cabellos, pareció reanimarse.

En ese momento, por fin pudo reconocer a la misteriosa joven.

—Matsuri… —susurró el joven, increíblemente calmado.

Era la tierna joven que había sido su _novia._ Aquella con la que había compartido momentos tan hermosos como terribles y amargos. Y ese día; parecía que habían tenido una discusión.

Parecía que su naturaleza sádica siempre iba a sobresalir de él.

_«__—¡Gaara! Te aseguro… Que entre ambos, lograremos cualquier cosa. Yo te amo y creo firmemente… ¡Que haré que tú por fin… me logres amar! —decía con determinación Matsuri, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al torso del pelirrojo._

—_Si, Matsuri, gracias… —respondía cortésmente el Sabaku, mientras aceptaba el abrazo—. Ojalá pudiera creerte.»_

¿Realmente lo había querido? ¿Y él, la había querido? Sólo sabía que había perdido la cabeza en el último momento. Y todo por ella.

—Matsuri, creo que no supe cómo amar —decía distraídamente en dirección al cuerpo de la joven—. No aprendí como amarte.

Gaara quería que ella le contestara. Acarició su cabello y bajó hasta su estómago, acariciando con cierta adoración, esa parte donde sobresalían las entrañas de la chica. Tomó sus manos ensangrentadas y las posó sobre sus labios.

Y es que… No supo como era debido. No aprendió a amar como se debe. Era como si se hubiese repetido el incidente con Yashamaru. Y eso le dolía.

¿Toda su historia de amor, había valido _realmente_ la pena?

—Gaara, has vuelto a hacerlo mal. Lo hiciste mal. Fatal —susurraba una extraña voz en la helada habitación, la cual provocaba ecos, que resonaban en lo más profundo del corazón y de la mente del pelirrojo.

_«—Gaara, ya no aguanto más esto. ¿Me quieres? No lo creo, esto parece que es sólo un juego. Y está muy mal. Dímelo, quiero saber qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí._

—_Pues… Quererte es como… Intentar atrapar con las manos el es como obrar un milagro. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los orbes oscuros de la joven consternada. Él se sentía extraño ante aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua. Ella estaba cuestionando su amor, y él le había contestado. Estaba siendo honesto._

—_No puedo más. ¿Es que se te hace tan imposible lo nuestro?_

_Gaara no supo que contestar. Si le decía la verdad, rompería en gritos de dolor. Lo tenso de la situación, empezó a liberar la locura primitiva del Sabaku._

—_Matsuri, yo tampoco puedo aguantar mucho esta situación —la furia empezaba a hacerse presente en sus palabras—. Deja de hacer escándalo por nada._

_Pero eso sólo incitó a que la chica gritara con más furor. Reclamando las pocas atenciones de él hacia ella. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en cosa de locos._

—_¡Basta! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez, maldita sea! —estalló finalmente la tormenta._

_La castaña pareció hacer caso omiso de eso, provocando la furia del pelirrojo, hasta que logró hacerlo… El Sabaku terminó apagando su alma y su voz para siempre»._

El joven pelirrojo estaba arrinconado contra la pared, recordando con dolor los eventos pasados. Acercó nuevamente su mano y la posó sobre el viscoso estómago de Matsuri. Acarició con lentitud éste, procurando pasar su mano por toda el área. Metió a profundidad la palma de su mano y miró al ensangrentado rostro de la kunoichi.

—¿Esto será lo más profundo que te voy a conocer jamás, Matsuri? —se preguntó melancólicamente Gaara mientras seguía observando el inmóvil cuerpo de su _ex-novia._

Todo había comenzado como un sueño, continuó como un juego y ahora… _era real._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

¡Hola! Este fue un GaaMatsu bastante extraño, aún para mí. Como pudieron ver, no tiene que ver nada con la canción de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga xD, sino que es un One-shot bastante triste y melancólico sobre ellos. Escuchaba canciones de Nacho Vegas (mi gran muso inspirador *3*) y me salió esto. Lamento el final tan triste que le dí, he ahí el por qué de este título. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Dedicado a **Yetanyali. ^^**

See you Around…


End file.
